Love The Way You Lie Pt. II (Song)
Love The Way You Lie Pt. II is the 11th song on Loud. It features the rapper Eminem from the original Love The Way You Lie. Lyrics On the first page of our story, the future seems so bright And this thing turned out so evil, I don't know why I'm still surprised Even angels have their wicked schemes and you take death to new extremes But you'll always be my hero, even though you lost your mind Just gonna stand there and watch me burn But that's alright because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry But that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie I love the way you lie Now this gravel in our voices, glass is shattered from the fight In this tug of war, you'll always win, even when I'm right Cause you feed me fables from your hand With violet words and empty threats and it's sick that all these battles are what keeps me satisfied Just gonna stand there and watch me burn But that's alright because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, But that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie Ohhh, I love the way you lie So maybe I'm a masochist, I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave Till the walls are goin' up, in smoke with all our memories Eminem: This morning, you wake a sunray hits your face Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake Of destruction, hush baby speak softly, tell me you're awfully Sorry that you pushed me into the coffee table last night so I can push you off me Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy Baby without you I'm nothing, I'm so lost hug me Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me Then after that shove me, in the aftermath of the Destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we Know that no matter how many knives we put in each others backs That we'll have each others backs, 'cause we're that lucky Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin' I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain Our love is crazy we're nuts, but I refused counselin' This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it 'Cause with you I'm in my fuckin' mind, without you I'm out it Rihanna: Just gonna stand there and watch me burn But that's alright because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry But that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie I love the way you lie I love the way you lie